Aprendiendo a Cocinar con Hijirikawa Masato
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Masato decide enseñarle a su pequeño compañero Syo a cocinar ¿Cocinar es tan facil como se ve? ¿Syo aprenderá tan siquiera a freír unas papas? viñeta de nuestro querido enano y cascada-chan(?


**Aprendiendo a cocinar con Hijirikawa Masato**

Masato y Syo decidieron quedarse en la Master Course aprovechando de que ese era día libre para ambos. Hijirikawa había acordado con el enano a enseñarle a cocinar ya que este le había insistido por más de una semana, hasta terminar cediendo a sus suplicas.  
— Kurusu, te enseñare algo básico como… Freír papas. — Dijo sin mucho interés, colocándose un mandil para luego sacar del refrigerador algunas papas. Después de haberlas pelado y cortado, ambos se acercaron a la estufa. Masato prendió un cerillo. — Mira Kurusu, prender la estufa es algo complicado y riesgoso… Listo.

— ¿Y después qué?

—Hay que colocar el sartén y agregar un poco de aceite. —Dijo mientras realizaba la acción, colocó el sartén y agregó el aceite. Espero a que este se calentara un poco.

Alzó una ceja volteando hacía donde se hallaba el rubio pues había escuchado como este se reía por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Eh? Nada. — Sonrió como pendejo ocultando su celular detrás de su espalda.

Suspiró, sobándose con la yema de sus dedos el puente de su nariz. De un movimiento rápido trato de arrebatarle el objeto que traía el chico en su espalda pero ante aquel movimiento brusco provocó que accidentalmente golpeara el borde del sartén, tirándolo al suelo y derramando el aceite, cayendo directo a los pies de Masato.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del peli azul, que como podía trataba de no llorar en ese momento.

— ¿E-Estas bien, Masato?

—Tengo aceite caliente en mi pie, claro que estoy bien. — Dijo con sarcasmo.

Syo simplemente sonrió algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

—Sigamos con esto. — Volvió a colocar el sartén y agregar un poco de aceite y después poner las papas. —Esto en un rato estará. Regreso enseguida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Syo viendo como el peli azul se acercaba a la salida.

—Necesito ir… ir al baño. Te encargó la comida, Syo. — Confiado salió de la cocina para dirigirse rápidamente a los baños, el nombrado solamente se quedó viendo como las papas poco a poco comenzaban a freírse.

.

.

.

—¡Masato! — Gritó Syo entrando a los baños, golpeando la puerta donde se hallaba el nombrado. Hijirikawa salió rápidamente algo asustado ante los fuertes gritos y golpes del rubio que no alcanzó a abrocharse los pantalones.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — Se acercó al Rubio quien se hallaba totalmente desesperado.

—La…La comida… ¡La comida se quema!

Masato corrió a gran velocidad hacía la cocina, lo que encontró fue para morirse. Del sartén salía fuego de un metro de alto ¡La cocina se incendiaba!

Syo rápidamente tomó un vaso con agua y lo arrojó al fuego pero solamente ánimo más las llamas — ¡¿Es siquiera posible eso?!

— ¡Joder Syo! ¿Qué hiciste? — Dijo Masato saliendo del shock, corriendo hacía la estufa para apagarla y quitar el sartén de ahí, la llama se fue apagando poco a poco.

—Esto… Esto… ¡Las papas se han quemado! — Balbuceo entre lloriqueos Syo abrazando a Masato.

—Tendremos que iniciar todo de nuevo.

.

.

.

—Luego de haber hecho todos los procedimientos… Por fin terminamos… Después de tantos esfuerzos, finalmente terminamos. — Sonrió Masato, poniendo las papas sobre un plato. —Espero hallas entendido como freír papas kurusu. — Miro al rubio quien asintió con la cabeza. — Bien, ahora debemos preparar la mesa.

Pocos segundos después de haber preparado la mesa, tomó ambos platos con papas y se dispuso a dejarlos en la mesa cuando accidentalmente resbaló con un pequeño objeto, cayó, los platos se hicieron añicos y la comida quedó regada en el suelo.

—No me jodan…

.

.

.

—Bien, ya está todo perfecto. — Se dirigió hacía el refrigerador seguido de Syo, quien cargaba con dos vasos. Sirvió un poco de jugo en ambos vasos. Regresó hacía la mesa junto con él rubio y encontró… a un gato encima de los platos, comiéndose las papas.

— ¿Qué…Qué hace un gato aquí? — Frunció el ceño Masato sin dejar de ver al felino. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ranmaru y a Camus quienes entraron al lugar. El albino se acercó a la mesa, tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño felino y de paso tomar los platos con papas, retirándose del lugar junto con el conde, que traía consigo una pequeña lata de lechera abierta y una cuchara.

Se sobo las cienes tratando de tranquilizarse.

.

.

.

Después de tantos esfuerzos, Masato se dirigió al sartén, algo cansado de todo este rollo. Lo destapó y encontró a una pequeña rata dormir ahí.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Agh! ¡Hijo de su reconchuda madre! ¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡Púdranse todos! — Tiró el sartén al suelo, noqueando al pobre e inocente rata que dormía tranquilamente.

Se acercó a Syo quien se hallaba dormido en la mesa, había olvidado todo ese rollo de la comida. Lentamente se levantó al escuchar un ruido, encontrándose con un desquiciado Masato viéndolo bastante cerca.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué me miras, maldito loco?

—Estoy harto. — Tomó del brazo a Syo y lo saco de la cocina.

— ¿Qué hay de la comida?

—Al diablo la comida, ¡Nos vamos a comer unos tacos a la esquina!

 _Y así es como Syo nunca aprendió a cocinar._


End file.
